


Forgive Me, Father, I'm About to Sin

by back_that_ass_butt_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Castiel, Priest Dean, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back_that_ass_butt_up/pseuds/back_that_ass_butt_up
Summary: Dean and Cas dress as priests to investigate a haunting. Dean lets it slip that he has a slight priest kink. Cas lets it slip that he knows some of Dean’s more private thoughts...





	

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE GIFS TO GO ALONG WITH THIS! 
> 
> To read the story with gifs, please visit http://back-that-ass-butt-up.tumblr.com/post/151407244399/this-destiel-fic-is-looooong-and-has-lots-of
> 
> I originally wrote this fic with the gifs, so if it seems choppy, that is why.

Dean buttoned up his soft, black shirt before inserting the stiff piece of white fabric under the collar. It certainly wasn’t the first time he impersonated a holy man for a case, he and Sam had done it numerous times. In fact, he secretly enjoyed the facade; so much so that he once hooked up with a girl in the choir while wearing the outfit. Something about pretending to be a priest and then having forbidden sex was exciting to him. 

This time, however, he was going undercover with Castiel. He glanced over at the angel, watching his brow furrow as he struggled to adjust the collar. Dean sighed and and reached out to correct it for him, his nimble fingers adjusting the corners. He glanced up briefly, his eyes darting back and forth as he quickly stole a glance at Castiel’s lips. Castiel noticed his gaze and looked away.

“You’ve got this all wrong, Cas.” Dean huffed. “Just let me fix it.”He swatted Cas’s hands away as he started to unbutton the collar. 

Castiel’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, feeling his face flush as he watched Dean pull at the shirt to straighten it. He exhaled heavily as Dean walked around behind him, not realizing he had been holding his breath. Dean flipped the collar up, reaching around to insert the white portion of the collar from the front. Castiel flinched suddenly, feeling Dean’s hot breath on the back of his neck. Dean quickly adjusted the collar and stepped away, becoming increasingly aware of how close he was standing to the angel. 

“You look pretty good for a devout man.” Dean joked. 

 

“I’ve always been a devout man, Dean.” Castiel stated, matter-of-factly.

 

“Alright, come on Cas.” Dean cleared his throat. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

They got into the impala and started driving to their client’s house. There had been numerous complaints from neighbors that there were strange sounds coming the client’s house during the middle of the night. Sam had looked into the local police reports and thought that it might be related to a haunting. He had reached out to the client, a woman named Jan, to see if they could be of any help. She reluctantly confirmed his suspicions, admitting that she thought the house could be haunted. She had agreed to work with them, on the condition that she only felt comfortable meeting with a priest so that he could bless the house. Luckily for her, the Winchesters specialized in fake religious studies. And so, Dean and Castiel went to speak with Jan while Sam researched further into the house’s history. 

“Dean, I’m not sure that impersonating a holy man is appropriate for an angel.” Castiel voiced his concern, pulling at his collar that was making him feel a bit choked. 

“Cas, it’s fine. I’m sure your dad doesn’t mind if we play dress up to get through a case.” Dean laughed. “Besides, it’s kinda fun, don’t ya think?” 

“How is this fun, Dean?” 

“Ya know, playing a holy man, knowing full well you’re far from it. Hell, last time I wore this get up, I hooked up with a choir girl.” Dean smirked, remembering how good the sex was that night. “Oh come on, Cas. Forbidden fruit and all? It’s fun!” 

Castiel looked at Dean, his expression puzzled. Castiel had been becoming aware of his development of human emotions over the past few months. He was forbidden from feelings these things, having these kinds of attachments. But somehow, that made him want to explore them even further. He wanted to feel happiness, to feel attraction, lust. He glanced at Dean, realizing that the bond he shared with him had been the source of these new found feelings, the forbidden feelings that were creating a divide between himself and the rest of heaven. 

“I suppose I can see how that would be fun.” He admitted. 

Dean continued driving, occasionally glancing at the angel sitting next to him. They didn’t exchange any more words until they arrived at Jan’s house. Dean slammed the impala door and made his way up to the porch, noticing Castiel hanging back for a moment. Castiel quickly adjusted his collar one last time and followed suit. 

“Just follow my lead, Cas.” he reassured him. “You said it yourself, you’re a devout man. You’ll be fine.” Dean knocked on the door and stepped back before the door opened. 

“Hello, father.” Jan smiled. ‘Father.’ Dean tried to stop himself from smirking. There was just something so dirty and exciting about being called father, even if it was by an elderly woman. Dean chose to ignore that detail. 

“Hello, Jan. My name is father Dean, and this is my partner, father Castiel. I believe you spoke with my brother, Sam, about a possible haunting?”

“Yes,” she admitted, sheepishly. “I know my neighbors have been complaining about the noise. I myself have been experiencing,” she hesitated a moment, “supernatural occurrences.” 

“No need to be worried, ma’am. We’re sort of experts on this kinda thing.” Dean reassured her. “We’re just gonna take a look around, if you don’t mind.” Dean started to walk towards the staircase, turning around to see Cas still standing in the doorway with a confused, blank stare. “Uh, father Castiel? Would you like to join me?” ‘Father Castiel.’ 

Dean and Cas looked around the house and did their normal investigation for a haunting, checking for EVP, finding out if anyone died recently in the house. Before leaving, they told Jan that they would be in touch after Sam did some further research. 

Dean slid into the driver’s side of the impala, waiting for Castiel to finish saying goodbye to Jan. Cas always went the extra step when it came to helping humans he cared for. Despite his nervousness earlier in the car, he seemed perfectly comfortable holding Jan’s hand, reassuring her that they would bless her house and that she needn’t worry.

“Well, I’d say that pretty well.” Castiel said confidently. 

“Yeah, Sammy just needs to investigate the history a little more and then we should be able to salt and burn and get this show back on the road.” Castiel nodded in agreement, looking out the window, watching the trees pass. “What do you say we stop somewhere and get something to eat?” 

“Yes, that would be nice.” Cas agreed. 

“And I still owe you a beer for saving my ass last week.” Dean added, referring to a close encounter with a demon that was a little too close for comfort. 

“I usually don’t drink, Dean.” Castiel paused. “But maybe having a beer while wearing this priest outfit could be entertaining. You know, like you said earlier, about forbidden fruit?” Castiel hesitated, waiting to see how Dean would react. 

“There ya go, now you’ve got the idea.” Dean smirked. They drove to the nearest bar and sat in a booth near the back. They both downed a few beers, feeling a slight buzz wash over them. Dean had only gotten drunk with Castiel on one other occasion after a hunt had ended badly. But this time, they were happy drinking together, instead of trying to forget what they had seen that day. 

Dean watched as Castiel pressed his beer bottle to his lips, watching his tongue dart into the opening of the bottle, condensation running down his fingers. His vision was blurry and his head was swimming, but watching Castiel drink his beer was somehow mesmerizing. Castiel noticed Dean’s gaze and he smiled, setting the bottle down. They both finished a few more beers before leaving the money on the table and stumbling back to their nearby motel room.

“You know, Dean,” Castiel slurred as he sunk down onto the bed, “maybe you should try going to confession sometime.” he laughed. Dean was slightly taken aback, trying to gather his cloudy thoughts. 

“Why the hell would I ever do that?” 

“Because maybe you’re not as good at lying as you think you are. Or, at least to yourself.” Dean could feel his face flush, suddenly feeling like his privacy had been violated by the vague suggestion. “Sometimes getting those, uh, thoughts off your chest can bring some relief.” 

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Dean asked angrily, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“You know I can hear your prayers, Dean.” Castiel smirked, licking his lips. 

 

“Yeah, so? I think I figured that out when you started answering them and showing up!” 

“Well sometimes you pray subconsciously.” Castiel smirked. “And I can hear those prayers too.”  
Castiel watched the panic spread across Dean’s face. Dean thought about all the times he had thought about Castiel. When he was in the shower rubbing one out, as he was just on the verge of falling asleep. Dean knew that Cas could hear his prayers, his deliberate prayers, but he never thought that Cas could also hear those thoughts. Those thoughts that he tried his best to repress but sometimes cracked just beneath the surface. His judgement clouded, Dean closed the distance between himself and the angel. He paused for a moment, breathing hot air on the shell of Castiel’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Then forgive me, father. I’m about to sin.” Dean whispered before hastily crashing his lips against Castiel’s, reveling in the small gasp escaping from the drunken angel’s mouth. 

 

Castiel slid his hand to the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer and returning the kiss. They both quickly parted their lips, slipping each other’s tongue into the other’s mouth. 

Castiel had heard enough of Dean’s subconscious prayers to know what really turns him on. He started kissing his way down Dean’s jaw bone before biting and sucking at Dean’s neck. Dean groaned and let his head hang back, granting access to Castiel’s lips. Castiel moaned into his neck, finally feeling those desires of lust and attraction he so desperately sought out. 

 

Dean reached between them, fumbling with Castiel’s belt before unbuttoning his pants. Dean hesitated for a moment, glancing up at Castiel, before leaning forward and taking his cock into his mouth.

Castiel threw his head back, moaning as he felt the warmth of Dean’s mouth envelop him. Despite having heard Dean think of this very situation numerous times, he never could have imagined how amazing it would feel. 

 

Dean’s head was still swimming from the alcohol, every feeling blurring together but somehow intensified even more. He eagerly swallowed around Castiel’s cock, still trying to wrap his head around the idea that this was actually happening. Dean flicked his tongue over the tip, feeling Castiel shudder as he sucked around the head. Dean started to swallow deeper around the shaft, relishing in the reactions he was eliciting from the angel. 

Castiel pulled away, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I’m not going to let this end already,” he smiled. He pushed Dean back onto the bed, climbing on top of him, kissing him passionately before sliding down to return the favor, sucking Dean’s cock into his mouth. Castiel ran his hands up Dean’s abs, swallowing deeply around his throbbing cock. 

 

Dean moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back for a moment before looking back to watch Cas sucking his cock. He was suddenly aware that Castiel was acting out every fantasy that he had about the two of them. Castiel had never been intimate with anyone before, but damn he knew how to play the part with guidance from Dean’s subconscious desires. 

Castiel started to gently press a finger inside Dean, prepping him for the final part of his fantasy. Dean clenched, suddenly aware of the foreign digit. After a moment, he adjusted and relaxed, allowing Cas to slip another finger inside. He gently massaged the opening as he continued to bob his head up and down the length of Dean’s cock. 

 

Dean felt like he was melting, putty in Castiel’s mouth and around his fingers. He was starting to reach his climax, his breaths becoming shorter and stifled grunts coming from his mouth. Castiel pulled away one last time, looking at Dean, the strong hunter, unraveling beneath him. Castiel couldn’t help but feel powerful, watching Dean come undone like that. 

Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean’s body, hoisting his legs up over his shoulders. He positioned himself and slowly pressed into Dean, watching his face tense up in a combination of pleasure and pain. Dean braced himself against the mattress, trying desperately to adjust to the feeling of Castiel inside him. He had never experienced feeling so full, and he was having trouble processing the sensation. He inhaled sharply between his teeth as Cas pushed in a little deeper, inch by inch, before he was finally completely inside him. Cas started to slowly pull out, watching Dean’s face contort when he pushed back in. After a few motions, Dean adjusted and a smile spread across his face as Cas started to move faster. 

 

“Fuck, Cas” Dean said in between breaths. He was utterly amazed, watching Cas thrust his hips, feeling his hard cock pushing into him and pulling back out. The sensation was so foreign but so amazing, even more so than he had imagined. Castiel quickened his pace, feeling his own climax quickly approaching as he slammed into Dean over and over again. He couldn’t believe how amazing felt, thrusting his hips, feeling his cock enveloped in Dean’s tight heat. Their breaths became shallow and quickened along with their pace, both of them nearing the edge. Dean couldn’t take Cas thrusting into him any longer and he came violently, shuddering as he felt Cas come too, the hot liquid pooling inside him.   
They both collapsed on the bed, panting heavily, trying to wrap their heads around what just happened.   
“Dean?” Cas asked after finally catching his breath.   
“Yeah, Cas?”   
Castiel hesitated for a moment. “Maybe, maybe we should go to confession.”


End file.
